


R 「常相见」1

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 古风 囚禁 前朝太子和将军 不是很簧的黄雯
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	R 「常相见」1

R 「常相见」

——

鸳鸯帐上绣鸳鸯，紫微城上明堂高。

可如今的明堂只关了位妖冶的陛下，红纱红绸，乌黑色的锦帛和终年铺盖在床榻上的头发。殿内磅礴的装潢都因其放浪形骸而失了昔年的端庄。

“陛下…短短半月未曾请见陛下，又缠的这么紧了。” 侍女和随从一概被屏退，偌大的一间花雕顶镧的屋子只有两个交叠在一起的男人。纱幔朦胧，欲盖弥彰地遮住这深宫里的淫乱，遮住肖战一声声难耐的媚叫。

“呃嗯…闭，闭嘴王一博…哈啊！！” 

那衣袍半褪，裸露香肩的男人生了副好相貌。但是那张脸就极为张扬，眼尾像那玉器雕琢的如意，微微弯一个弧度向下垂去，又在半路悠然然挑起，不偏不倚，直勾勾要人的命。他身上新旧的红印儿多的不像话，有些甚至发青，落在白皙的皮肤上刺眼又讨怜。半倚着床，被人强行捆住了手腕儿，跟冰冷的床柱绑在一块儿，一下一下地上下晃着。

敢把人绑起来的也只有此时摁着他腰窝往里凿的王一博了。将军身上似乎还有西北的风雪味儿，但因为燥热，最后那点儿雪的冷意很快也随着汗水蒸腾，低落在肖战的小腹上，把人烫的哆嗦，漂亮的肩胛都瑟缩。

“西北大捷，臣又给陛下打下了邑千户，城池数座。陛下，高兴么？” 王一博先是轻佻地勾起人的下巴，没得到满意的答案，又转而去虐待对方湿软的穴了。那狰狞的巨物整个通进男人本不该用来欢爱的洞口，把人顶的蹬着腿乱踢。王一博下巴上挨了一脚，沉默地单手桎梏住肖战的脚踝，随后冷着脸，突然掴了一掌在人潮红色的脸颊上。

“你现在只是个婊子。” 将军继续大逆不道，以下犯上，可殿下众人没人敢反驳。谁不知道当今的皇上是个废的，被人关起来肏成了淫妇，连玉玺都给轻飘飘拿走了。

“当婊子就要有婊子样，” 硕大的龟头从泥泞处退出，于是便有一大股浑浊的液体从肖战肚子里缓缓流出。被绑在床头批发露肩的男人嘤咛一声，似乎没听见王一博的话，只是措不及防肚子里流出了一整晚射进去的东西，呆滞地望着自己的下体出神。

“臣再问一次，陛下，高兴么？”

肖战的发丝凌乱地贴在脸颊上，被王一博神经质地轻吻着脚尖，流露出的深色意味不明。脸上的颜色却是生动的，艳红的唇瓣和艳红的眼尾，倒真像个被圈养的头牌。

可惜他终究不是。

“够了，一博，” 他轻声回答，水盈盈的眸子清澈的能映出人影，仿佛看谁都深情，“五年了，你闹也闹够了。”

王一博嗤笑一声，不知是今晚第几次攥着人的脚踝的一挺而入。粗大的巨根破开层层叠叠的嫩肉，像是要把肖战整个人对半儿顶穿似的，死命地往里凿。楚楚可怜的年轻皇上无法，手腕儿上已经勒出了血痕，但因为长期被调教，身体放浪，随着新一轮的抽插又开始颤着嗓子浪叫。

“呃啊——太多，太多了…不行的…”

“陛下，我真的要死在你手上了，陛下……”

肖战被撞的眼前一团白光乱晃，稀里糊涂地想，死吧，死我手上，或是死我身上都好。纠缠不清了半辈子，不死，人也经不起这样磨了。

“你死了…呃嗯——啊，啊做，做了风流鬼，可别来找我了…”

王一博拔出来尽数射在了他脸上，强迫肖战张开被自己撕咬到红肿的嘴巴，迎接一股股喷涌而出的滚烫精液。腥味混杂着交欢的甜腻味道，日出后神不知鬼不觉又出现在屋内的侍女每每都燥的要捂脸而不敢。

“不可以，肖战。”

“我死也是你的鬼，你不能不要我。”

天亮，雲霏霏而日低。这边堂内一番景象，堂外又是另一幅光景。铁蹄带起尘土，声音近了。

时敌人已入修门。

“珞王肖衡，请陛下回宫——！”

肖战手腕儿一松，被人摁着头就搂到了怀里，力道之大惹得他嗯哦一声惊呼，随即眼前就只剩下帐幔水一样的褶皱。

“肖衡请陛下，回宫！” 堂下的男人五官端正清秀，不像个藩王，倒像个书生套了身没见过血的甲。他单膝跪的跟五官一样规矩，眼神扫过那屏障后的一抹风情，没继续看，低着头了。

“你就是这么请你家陛下的？” 王一博随手扯过一件银灰缠枝莲的衫，透过纱幔挑衅地睨了一眼肖衡围过来的兵，说道。

“衡儿，请我回哪儿？” 肖战闷而沙哑的嗓音从王一博的胸前传出，说不出的柔声细语，恨的王一博牙痒痒，低头把他搂的更紧，恨不得用被褥把人的头发丝儿都罩起来。

“陛下！” 年轻的小孩儿听到肖战的声音神色都鲜活了起来，半喜半忧地继续呼喊，“陛下，臣来救你，王一博关了你这么多年，臣今日…”

“衡儿，” 肖战稍微一动，努力挣脱了王一博的臂弯，显出一个朦胧的轮廓，“我挺好的，回去吧，别再来了。”

肖战话没说完又被不讲理的人拽回了被窝里。肖衡这场感人的闹剧终究是草草谢了幕。

“不是恨我吗，恨我为何让他走？”

“一博…” 肖战被掐的喘不过气，那双方才还挂在床柱上的手这时可怜兮兮地又挂在了王一博手上，紫青色的血管在白皙的皮肤上更为突兀，但又偏偏是他被人蹂躏数年依旧苟延残喘的生命力的最后体现。

“我从来没有说过我恨你啊，一博……”

一阵头晕目眩，王一博不得不将放在肖战脖子上的手松开，下一秒便直直栽倒在了对方身上，砸的肖战胸口钝痛，一边咳一边扬起嗓子冲着堂外高喊。在西北受了腰伤又捱了七个几乎是断粮的日出日息后，王一博终于要死在肖战身上了。

王一博自小到大都少眠，当然就从来没做过这种光怪陆离的梦，于是他在梦里就知道，这次玩脱了。一开始他连大人的膝盖都不到，在池塘里捉蝌蚪玩儿。转眼间“蹭”地一下又成了成年男子的身量，领兵在关外。关外好冷好冷，孟冬之月，旦七星中。没有补给，号呼靡及。他以为自己要死了，要被冻死在关外了，可他没有，被一个男人救了，他们都命大地回了皇城。路上还捉了几只兔子，雪白的，送给了那个关外的男人。对，男人，一个男人。

“王将军…” 那张朦胧的脸被面纱掩住大半，只留一双眼睛，风一样缠绵地流转。

“…若你不是将军，就好了。”

他猛地坠入了更昏暗的深渊。

那双生的比桃花眼还要招桃花的眼睛，他认得。

那是永昌四年春天的肖战。永昌元年才凭借阴狠的手段在朝廷崭露头角，但平步青云，一路高升，一年加官，两年晋爵。第四年，也就是永昌四年的秋天，万物都被染成血红的季节，他大开杀戒，把先皇弄死了，自己做了皇帝。

……王一博旧伤叠着新伤，这么多年没生过病，这次一病就病的极重，来势汹汹。而偏偏不知怎的，他的病情在昏迷的第六天徒然加重，把皇帝急的团团转，跟病号一起快速消瘦了下来。他原本就被关了多年，这时候更是单薄的风一吹就要倒。

“将军，将军…你再不醒，朕就要搜罗后宫三千佳丽。你那么凶，彼时朕就再也不理你了。”

“一博，醒过来，我给你折腾，怎么折腾都行。让你弄里面，我给你生孩子都行。只要你醒过来。”

王一博病倒的消息不知怎的还是走漏了，近日来皇城里不安宁，肖战只得又穿上了那件往常被王一博拿来轻贱自己的龙袍上了朝。他太久没理过朝政了，那年复辟刚刚两月，提前被他骗走的王一博就率军回来了。王家自父辈起就是老皇帝一手扶持，忠心耿耿，自然王一博做的第一件事就是把他这个造反的前朝太子给关起来。一关四余年，再也没放过。

“你们王将军好得很，雄姿不减当年北方时候半分。朕瞧他夜夜笙歌都他妈没半点儿毛病，还能自己在自己殿里给玩儿昏迷了不成。”

肖战在心里恨的牙痒，实际上可不就是夜夜笙歌夜夜笙歌，自己腰没断，王一博先把自己造出事了。

这日下了朝后皇帝异常困倦。冕旒随手拆了，弃置在脚边。头发有些长了，王一博喜欢。他上半身趴在王一博身边，身上是未曾来得及换下的那身华丽的龙袍。下摆从床前蔓延，灿大的银杏树叶一样铺开，辉煌熠耀。与之相配的那张漂亮脸蛋显得愈发惨白，是不怎么吃饭的缘故。

王一博的梦进入了尾声，光线徒然变得旖旎。他恍惚着居然看到了肖战伏在他身下的脸，满是泪痕，哭红了眼角，一滴滚烫的泪顺着眼皮上细长的褶皱滑落，一直到眼尾才绽放，勾人又讨巧。他被弄哭了，求他放了自己，或者杀了自己也好。

“你再不醒，我就杀了你喂我池塘里的鱼，剁碎了喂，连筋带骨的喂。”

王一博沉重的眼皮颤了下，他醒来时就听到这句话。脑子里第一个想法就是“果然，梦都是反的”。

“…杀了谁？”

说完这句话他就又不受控制地陷入了沉睡，失去意识之前他想，肖战从来没有开口求过他。

从来没有。

王一博康复起来很快，一个月后已无大碍，也看习惯了肖战每天穿着沉甸甸的礼服来了又走，走了又来。他这辈子没过过这般清闲的日子，反倒不习惯。

“肖战！”

“肖战啊，肖战！肖！战！”

王一博屋里的景象每天都是同样的热闹——惶恐的下人因为听见将军对皇上出言不逊，在殿外瑟瑟发抖，跪成一排。他们有时候担心陛下一声圣旨，王将军就要掉脑袋，有时候又得回过头来担心王一博跳起来把肖战脑袋削了，不可谓不操心，不可谓不是一心为主啊。

“你又要干嘛？” 肖战批奏折批了一半又被王一博的人“请”到了王一博的屋里来。他气急败坏地拿袖子抽了王一博一下，被对方灵活地躲开。

“……你坐下，我有话跟你说。” 王一博对上人的眼睛，等了半晌才继续道，“我不关着你了，这次我生病，是你一直在救我。我们两清了。”

肖战气笑了，反身跨坐在王一博的腰上，那表情那神态，恨不得杀了他。

“王一博，把我关起来肏的时候不是挺神气的？现在又放什么狗屁。怎么，发个烧把你脑袋烧成个摆设了？” 肖战居高临下地拽着王一博的衣襟，“谁他妈跟你两清。”

“呃嗯…呃——啊啊！！” 皇帝到了王一博的床上，他自然没有再让人下去的理由。王一博抵着他的背一下一下地蜜穴里面凿，动作慢但是狠，凿的肖战疼而麻，咬着自己的头发一声一声地叫。他太久没有被弄过了，爽的浑身都在出汗，跟淫水一起淹了垫在屁股下的金线长衫。

“臣伺候的还舒服吗，陛下？” 王一博一边问着一边坏心地拿粗粝的指腹去蹂躏对方胸前的艳红。那儿平日里被他又咬又吮，又揉又拽的，早就大过寻常男人。害得肖战衣物都得多添，有时甚至得穿女人家的抹胸方才不会被人一眼瞧出端倪。

“啊啊…不错，脑子坏了，那玩意儿没坏就行…呜嗯！！”

王一博拨开肖战滑顺的头发去咬他的后颈，咬完了又舔，弄的人痒得发抖。肖战没遭几下干就忍不住地射了，射完了又被王一博握住，拿刚刚玩弄过乳尖的指节套弄柱身，玩弄铃口。肖战嗯啊啊的软了身子，倚在王一博胸前喘息。他不服气，故意夹王一博在他屁股里的东西，把人激的又开始狠肏，大开大合地抽插，咕叽咕叽地声音混着啪啪的撞击声缠绕在耳边。肖战被他摆成了跪爬的姿势，没两下就吹了。

“呜啊啊！！！呃哦——要死了，要死了，夫君，要被肏死了…” 美人披头散发地瘫在床上痉挛着浪叫着，没休息几秒便又被王一博捞起来抱在怀里，重新坐在了那根依旧滚烫硬挺的东西上。松软的洞口仿佛都被肏成了天生来吃王一博性器的形状，只是嗯哦一声，他便又开始热了。

他腿挂在王一博身侧，迷迷糊糊地张开嘴哼唧了两声，听见王一博轻声问：“你刚刚唤我什么？”

“……夫君，夫君呀…嗯！…啊…哈啊…” 

王一博疯狗一样拉着他抱在怀里肏，肏完一轮就内射，把肖战射的浑身热乎乎的，然后搂着人休息没多久，到了后半夜又挤了进去。肖战累的叫都叫不动，只象征性地推搡两下就继续乖乖张腿给干，那副模样把王一博看的浑身都酥了，喜欢的连命都想给他。

昏睡过去之前，肖战被肏的气若游丝，望着天花板干巴巴地说：“…我不要上朝了，你替我去吧。” 

王一博啄了一下肖战软乎乎的脸蛋：“好，那等为夫下了朝回来我们再…”

“你打住，” 肖战阴阳怪气地冷笑一声，“你不会以为我每天晚上都会这么纵容你吧？”

“……”

“适可而止吧王一博，一滴精，十滴血呐，啧啧啧。”

王一博气的又要咬他。

有一天晚上肖战搂着王一博的腰，悄悄说自己其实很庆幸，庆幸关于被王一博关起来的那些年。他当初为了报仇什么都管不了，等到真的用一根毒簪捅穿了那无能皇帝的咽喉，看着人血一股一股，顺着德阳殿高高在上的阶梯往下流，还有那人眼里的惊骇，临死前猬缩蠖屈的模样时，他是宽慰的。

太子肖战只想着，父皇当年是被这家人逼到了末路穷途。历史的齿轮转啊转，当年血月下的冤屈，一具具以身做堡垒而早归黄泉的亲人近臣，在城门前的铁蹄声和破碎的山河中，在明堂下，终于得以安息了。

可是王一博怎么办？

肖战知道有王一博在自己绝对下不了手，所以凭着对方的喜欢，把人骗了。他自觉卑劣，心里的洪荒没有出口，好在王一博把他关起来了，让他心安理得地，当个大仇得报，浑浑沉沉的皇帝。

“你要是说，要杀我，不用你动手，我自己就可以捅了自己的喉咙。可是你没有。”

皇城里的第一场雪下的迟，可好歹还是不疾不徐地来了。肖战靠在王一博怀里望向窗外，恍惚着，好像又想起永昌三年的冬天。那年的雪和今年一样大，他的脸被篝火映成了跳跃的金色。将军见他的第一面拿了一壶烧酒喝，第二面给他捉了只白色的野兔。那只兔子本来是要被做成炖兔肉，可是肖战喜欢，兔子活了下来。肖战那时好年轻，看着兔子，只觉得它白的晃眼，比小时候在皇城里落的雪还要白。

“下雪了。” 王一博搂着他耳语，没得到回答，低头一看才发觉怀里的人眼皮已经合上了。王一博轻声把人抱回了榻上，吹灭了灯。

歌舞升平处，娇娥笑靥如花，怀抱个琵琶坐在台上。外头下了雪，后半夜的曲儿也改了个调。只听风声沙沙，她咿呀咿呀扭着小脚哼哼地唱：“君坐明堂上，与君常相见。愿君龙体康，福来渡春江。九重天恨高，雪落撩烛花。与君长此就，岁岁也白头。”

——

END.


End file.
